Take Notice!
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: In which England's magic goes very wrong and Arthur learns a little about his former 'forgotten' colony... England x Canada, Inter-connected drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: In which England's magic goes very wrong and Arthur learns a little about his former 'forgotten' colony...

_England x Canada_

Rated: T

Inter-connected drabble

* * *

Potions.

Honestly, they were not England's strongest suit when it came down to the magical arts, but he would say that he was, at least, decent at attempting to make them.

"I do not see why I have to make this," England grumbled under his breath, reading over the list of 'ingredients' that was printed on very old parchment, "Norway is more than capable of making himself this potion," His emerald eyes glanced over at the table, noting that all the ingredients that he needed were there and accounted for, "And so can that bloody Romania!"

The blond Brit carefully measured the ingredients he needed for this particular potion, which would serve as some sort of temporary repel (which England was sure it was meant for both Denmark and Hungary) and poured it all into one boiling cauldron.

He stirred carefully, absently glancing over to the list where the ingredients were, "And an ounce of feline whiskers?" He muttered to himself, raising a very thick brow at the other strange additive, but shrugged it off as he went into his little bag of ingredients and carefully measured the correct amount of cat whiskers.

"This should do it," Arthur mumbled to himself, tipping his hand over to dump the whiskers in with the rest of the potion, though he jumped in surprise when his cell phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and caused him to tip in all the whiskers into the potion.

England snarled at nothing, berating himself mentally because he knew he should have turned his phone off during his 'hobby' times, "What?" He snapped, already (and, unfortunately) knowing who was on the other line, "What the bloody fuck do you want, America?"

He did not see the lone cat whisker that had been stuck to his black cape gently fall into the potion...

"A waste of flipping time you are!" England snapped, not in the mood for America's games, and with that, he, in a moment of anger, hurled his cell phone into the nearest wall and ignored it; not caring at the moment that his cell phone could be potentially broken.

England quickly walked up to the potion, stirred a few more times and then poured the contents of the vividly gold potions into a few different cups for Norway and Romania, _'I couldn't hurt to test it out.' _Arthur thought, shrugging as he took a sip of liquid, _'Besides, if this works, I would always like a break from that Wine-Guzzling Git and that FatAss American.' _

The cup the liquid was in dropped to the floor and shattered into many pieces, but that didn't concern England so much because...

...He suddenly felt very small.

* * *

If I get 10 reviews, then I'll know to continue :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_England x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

_'Okay, old chap, no need to panic now. Just stay calm.'_

England kept on repeating the words in his head, knowing _something _must have went terribly wrong because everything should not look so... big.

He glanced up to the table, narrowing his green-hued eyes when he noticed the potion was not exactly the colour it was supposed to be – it was supposed to be a shimmering gold, not as dull as it appeared to be, _'Well, I will just make the antidote to this and–_" England thought, but stopped his thoughts when he finally noticed something important.

Why was he standing on all fours?

_'For the love of the Queen!' _England widened his eyes, looking down and seeing animal paws; not the human fingers he was used to, _'I turned myself into some sort of beast!' _He panicked for a moment, lifting one of his front legs to get a better look at himself.

His arm was covered in white fur, with the occasional patch of brown spattered here and there. Arthur cursed mentally, seeing that he had no thumbs in order to make himself any sort of antidote, or even to pick any sort of item up, _'My cell phone!' _The brilliant idea hit his mind quickly and he leapt into action.

Or, he would have had it not been for how imbalanced his equilibrium had become.

_'Bloody hell!' _England cursed, the noise coming out as some sort of raspy mew when he fell over to his side; being very unused to moving around on all fours. He got up slowly, taking careful steps over to his phone until he had the hang of walking like the animal he had become, _'Anyone will do at this moment, even America.' _He thought grimly, ready to call for some help, though he was loathe to admit it.

Only to find that his cell phone was broken.

_'Bullocks!' _England hissed at nothing, clumsily moving his paws over the buttons to no avail. His mobile was absolutely broken and there was nothing he could about it in his current form.

He sat motionless, desperately trying to come up with a plan, yet nothing popped to his mind.

Arthur had no real idea how many minutes or hours passed, but his folded ears (which drooped over all the way) perked slightly when he heard a light knock on his door.

He immediately leapt towards the door when the hesitant knock sounded again and England heard that sort of quiet voice call out his name.

"Arthur?"

... At least it _wasn't _America...

* * *

Wow, thanks for the reviews! Another ten will get a quick update!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_England x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

England quickly leapt up, racing to the door as fast as he could (which, honestly, wasn't too quickly because he kept clumsily tripping over his paws), but he finally made it after falling flat on his furry face a few times.

"Arthur?" The knocking grew a little louder, "Arthur, are you home?" The quiet voice called out and England glanced up to the door, his tail swishing back and forth as he rasped a few meows as loud as he possibly could.

His green eyes lit up when the knocking paused, "England?" The familiar voice (yet he couldn't remember who exactly it was), "England, I'm coming in, okay? I'm going to use the key that you gave me."

Well, it narrowed it down to one of his former colonies (and it would only be a few of them because he would only trust his key to a few precious ones), _'Australia? New Zealand, perhaps?' _Arthur guessed, watching the door intently as it hesitantly swung open.

The fur on his back unconsciously bristled at the first sight of the face that appeared, _'America?' _He glared, taking a few steps back when blue-purple(?) eyes looked down at him in surprise.

"A cat?" America murmured and England was a bit wary because America would usually blurt it out in a loud voice and then pick him up with a unintentionally tight grip, "Did Arthur get a new pet?" He smiled, bending down and offering his hand.

England looked at him with a grumpy face and eyes, reluctantly putting his paw into the nation's hand, much to his surprise. And as soon as he did it, a name suddenly came to mind.

_'Matthew?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_England x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

"Heh, I have to admit," Canada smiled lightly, though it seemed to brighten up his gentle face, "You look a lot like Arthur," He stated, observing the seemingly grumpy expression on the cat's furry face, "I guess it's true what they say about owners and their pets looking a like."

_'For the love of the Queen!' _England thought with some irritation, a bit angry that Canada actually thought he was a _pet _of all things! _'I suppose I cannot blame the young lad, however.' _He huffed, turning his nose haughtily into the air.

"I didn't know Arthur liked animals," Canada said thoughtfully, "Other than those imaginary friends of his," He laughed lightly, much to England's annoyance, "So, Kitty – do you know where Arthur is?" He asked while standing to his original height, which was so much taller from the Brit's now shrunken point of view, "I don't want to intrude if he isn't here."

_'Always the polite one, weren't you, Matthew?' _England thought with exasperation, though his head absently nodded with approval, _'Much better than that Git.' _

"Arthur, are you home?" Canada called out, and England almost wanted to sigh when he realised that Canada's 'calling out' was a normal talking voice for anyone else, "Maybe I should come back later?" The blond murmured to himself out loud.

_'No! You are not leaving me here like this!' _England glared, clumsily rising to his hind legs and digging his claws into Canada's thick jeans and piercing them easily with his new weapons, _'I won't stay in this sad little body!'_

"Ouch!" Canada winced, quickly grabbing the cat before he could do anymore damage with his dangerous claws, "Are you hungry?" He asked, knowing Kumajirou usually got grumpy when he wanted his food. Perhaps cats were the same?

_'You nitwit! It's me!' _England meowed, trying to get his point across as he glared with his green-hued eyes and he felt something within him rise for joy when Canada stared into his eyes.

"Wow, you even have Arthur's eyes."

Okay, _now _he was getting somewhere...


End file.
